


fine dining

by kodiak



Series: putrefaction [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood, Character Death, Crying, Gore, Lots of Crying, M/M, Other, Zombie Apocalypse, i decided to make a series out of this bc i LOVE ZOMBIES, im sorry to all felix stans, minsung - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodiak/pseuds/kodiak
Summary: "I get it," Felix replied almost easily, rubbing the dirt on the side of the can away with with fingernail. "Can I meet him?"To be honest; this caught Minho off guard. Someone he just met and almost ripped his face off with a nail punctured bat really thought he was going to be able to meet his angel?





	fine dining

**Author's Note:**

> has minho snapped???? pobably.
> 
> also i’ll probably go back and edit the words i wrote wrong or something bc i edited it and accidentally reloaded so i’m done i’m done i’m done
> 
>  
> 
> also i’m sorry this took so long ;;;;;;;;;;

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 flames

they licked the walls

turned all i adore into dust

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

   Minho sucked in a breath between his teeth, but instantly regretted it. It turned his mouth a chalky texture, teeth now dry and having to wet his chapped lips again. The weather was so cold, his lips were in agony. If only he had chapstick. To think of the things you would miss until the world is already in crumbles. 

   He let out the breath, pausing his stride to watch it dance in the air. Twist and curl in the wind, slowly dissipating after a few moments. It was one of the things that gave him a simple happiness in this shit hole of a life. Seeing your breath. Finding paint that has never been opened and throwing it around. Drawing smiles into mud. Listening to his lover.  
  
   He reached a shaky hand up to rub at his eyebrows, a nervous habit he's adapted over time. However once his fingers touched the tender skin on his face, he isntantly recoiled at how cold it was. Extending both hands infront of himself, he furrowed at the pinkness that now consumed the tips of each finger. Was it really that cold that he's become adjusted to the burning sensation in his bare hands?

   Damn.

   Licking his lips once more, he lifted his hands to his mouth and tried blowing on his fingers with any hot breath he could muster- but in all honestly that just made him colder. He's taking the wish for chapstick back, he just wants a warmer season to come already. The hoodie he possesses currently has holes scattered around, allowing the cold to seep in and suck all the energy out of him.   
  
   Finding blowing on his hands useless, he resorted to simply rubbing at his brows, resting the urge to rip them out. Another habit he didnt realize he had until half his eyebrow was in the dirt infront of him. Since then he's simply traced the skin where its slowly beginning to grow back.   
  
   Now, he simply twisted his fingers into his sweater, making his way down the broken road. He learned how to master silence, making no sound. His boots didn't clunk against the icy road and the leaves didnt crunch beneath his step.  In such silence, the air seemed suffocating. Dry and cold, no pressance aside from wandering dead in the distance. 

    He didn't bother to shoot them, not wanting waste his bullets or risk closing in to stab them. If he could avoid them, he would. He didn't need to take unnecessary counter. 

   But now, drifting closer to a gas station, he slipped his hand into his pocket and withdrew the cold gun, snapping off the safety lock. He held it close against his chest once he drifted towards the broken down building. Inside seemed pitch black, and the door was barricaded, Minho having to slip over the glass shards and nails along the busted window stilt. 

   Inside seemed quiet, but not too quiet. There was a dripping in the distance from where water leaked from somewhere thanks to the repeated storming days. Even on the trek here he'd gotten a soft sprinkle, and now, peering back behind him, it seem as if it was about to pour down. Large drops hitting the pavement, showing that it was doing to heavily rain. Again. 

    Minho scrunched his nose and turned back to survey the store, some racks had been completely overturned. Random newspaper littered the floor here and there, as well as random pieces of cloth and wrappers. And blood. Lots of blood. But he chose to not address that part. 

   Licking his dry lips, he subconsciously reached up and traced the soft skin where most of his eyebrows was suppose to be. He relaxed there, agaisnt the window. 

 

    He wasn't expecting a nail adorned bat to be swung at him from no where. 

 

  The dark haired male just barely shifted out of the way, one of the ends of the nail catching on the lobe of his ear and all about ripping it off. 

   He stifled a scream and swing his arm up, pointing the cold gun to the attacker, about to shoot until he realized the face was not that of undead or some tattooed bandit.

   It was a young male, greasy blond hair falling over his tear stained face. Well, tear, blood, freckle,  _and_  snot stained face. Realizing a gun was pointed at him, he froze like a deer in headlights, bat raised above his head.

   They both stood there a long time like that, Minho clutching his thankfully still intact ear, and debating whether he should indeed shoot the brat or not. 

 

    No.. No. This was a golden opportunity. 

 

   "Put it down," He ordered, straightening himself, glowering at the obviously younger male. The blonde obliged willingly, letting the wooden bat clamber to the floor. 

  "Good, you reach for it and I won't hesitate to splatter your brains. Clear?" Minho swallowed, his throat closing up thanks to all of the dust in the small building. 

   The latter nodded, not once breaking eye contact. He seemed genuine, eyes wide and nearly overflowing with fear. Minho almost felt bad for him. 

   But you couldn't, not here in this time. Everyone's a traitor. 

  "What is your name? And why did you attack me? Was that some plea of 'please kill me' or whatever the fuck?" Minho's slowly lowered his hand, which was starting to shake and covered in fresh blood, the pain on the side of his head finally overcoming the adrenaline he hadn't really realized was there until it kicked in.

   The younger had to take several seconds to reply, nearly choking on air trying not to cry. When he did speak, Minho almost couldnt make it out because it was so broken. 

   "Felix." He was obviously not from here. And he has a deep as hell voice.

   "Felix," Minho repeated, wanting to feel the foreign name on his tongue. "Felix. Tell me, are you alone? I don't have to worry about someone else thinking its okay to swing a bat at my face, do I?" 

   Thats where he broke up, tears finally spilling over his dotted cheeks, dripping to the floor quite similar to the rain starting outside. Once more the latter only nodded, reaching up to try and clean the new streams but only smearing it along dirt and grease. 

   Minho felt a pang of guilt seeing him suddenly break down like this, and finally slid the gun back into it holder on his hip. Although he didn't move to comfort the small male, and instead drifted past him, going to work on his original goal. Get food for himself and Jising. 

  He faltered lightly when his mind drifted back to his lover, his sun, feeling the dread of leaving him alone sink back in. It turned his fingers cold once more, and he was freezing all over again. Jisung never liked leaving their little safe spot, insisting he would be fine there, so Minho let him stay, going to find food on his own. It was nice, actually. Not having to worry about something popping around the corner and attacking them and freaking Jisung out. 

   Scanning the rack, which was filled with absolutely useless items, he eventually found a thing of canned beans hidden under the racks itself. Minho didn't like it, but food was food. And he was starving, stomach practically twisting inside out. 

   Swiping it and picking the cobwebs and hair off of it, he raised back to his feet and searched the store for the latter with the deep voice. He found him sitting against the wall, legs drew into his face which was covered by a jacket a little bit small for him.

   His body would tremble and shoulders shake every second or so, showing he was crying. Why was beyond Minho. He didn't really care. 

   "Have you found anything here?" He questioned, slowly lowering to site next to him on the wall. Instead of giving a straight answer he just simply shook his head back and forth, slowly, before peeling the bomber jacket off his face. 

   His eyes were swollen pink and his lip trembled, face pulled at an awkward angle as he practically choked down another sob. His knuckles were so white from clutching the jacket that it brought Minho to question if it was a lovers or someone especially important to him.

  "Are you hungry?" 

   This question seemed to catch his attention, as the blonde immediately snapped his dark wells to Minho and then to the dented cans in his hand. Once more he shook his head, this time in a nod. It was an odd nod, slowly once again. Down, and then up. Just once. As if he felt guilty for the fact Minho was willing to share. 

   Minho only shifted around in his pocket for the knife, and once he found it, he flicked it open and drove it into the top of the can. From there, with careful movements, he eventually cut the lid off and placed it somewhere to the side, revealing the food inside. 

    He resisted the urge to tilt his head back and eat it, can and all. Instead, he offered it to the blonde beside him who tried not be too eager, but it showed anyways. 

    Felix, his name was, angled his head back and poured the food into his mouth as neither had any form of silverware. You'd think it'd be easy to find, but it really wasn't. 

    After a moment, he handed the can back to Minho who did the same. Although it was way past its expiration date, it was actually really good. Minho's eyes fluttered shut as he chewed, trying to savor the flavor. Which even when he swallowed did, leaving a odd film in his mouth that he was playing with. 

   "What's your name?" Felix asked, deep voice broken. How could he have such a low toned voice at such a young age?

  Minho licked his lip, answering as they began to pass the can back and forth. 

  "Minho."

  "Are you alone?" 

  "For now, I just had to get supplies. Though it looks like this place was done cleaned out awhile ago." 

  A hum, Felix focusing back on his food, but he almost choked when Minho asked about the jacket and why he wasn’t exactly wearing it. 

  Rain had began to leak through the window he crawled though, spraying the ground with a light mist and drizzle down the wall. Luckily though, they sat on the wall opposite to it. 

  "It was my boyfriend's. He uh, he.." Felix was having a hard time replying again, his brows furrowing and the corners of his lips twisting down. A look came across his face as he tightened his grip on the piece of cloth. 

   “I get it,” Minho muttered, watching how the light reflected from the window just perfectly across his face, showing the glossy tears building back up in his eyes. 

   Tearing his gaze away when Felix looked up, he passed the can back to him before rising to his feet, awkwardly shuffling around. “I have one too, back at our little spot.” 

   This caught Felix’s interest; he violently wiped his eyes once more before shaking the beans around in the can, clearing his throat before trying to reply. “What’s he like?” 

    “Oh,” Minho sighed, standing there, his eyes closing as he brought back the imagine of his lover. 

       

_Shrill screams and the wind causing his eyes to water and wind to rush past his ears so fast it made a pitched noise, droning out Jisung's screaming. Which was alright to him since it was no longer directed to his ears or shoulder now._

_Rollercoasters were always a thrill. It had both males stumbling off the exit ramp and now across the grass in search of another ride to board. Adrenaline pulsed through Minho's body despite his legs so wobbly, clutching onto Jisungs hand as the latter laughed and swung both arms. His hand was so warm, Minho would never want to let go._

_"Lets get food before another ride," The soft voice broke through his thoughts. "Im hungry."_

_Tilting his head to grin at the male next to him, he squeezed his hand a bit more to tease. "Why? So you can throw it up all over me?" This caused the smile to fade and the corners of his lips to twist down in an obvious pout. He looked like a squirrel._

_"No," Tearing his gaze away from Jisung's face, he followed the outstretched hand to where it was pointing at the food stand. "Just look how_ good  _the funnel cakes are! Share one with me? Please?"_

_"Well," Minho drew out his response, deciding now was the perfect time to study how the lights from all the roller-coasters lit up his boyfriend's honey skin, under the dawn light perfectly and caused stars to build in his eyes. The same eyes he could stare into for years at a time. "Fine, come on." He swept forward and stole a kiss on his cloudy cheeks before the latter could react, pulling him to the stand to order. He only received a pitiful slap on his shoulder in response, which made him laugh and pull him closer into his side._

 

"Minho?" 

      His eyes snapped open, the world around him slighty blue from having them closed for so long. "Lovely. He was really lovely." His voice was probably not even audible, barely reaching past a whisper. 

     Reaching up, he ran a hand through his hair and stumbled back to the floor next to Felix. Having to clear his throat, he spoke once more when he noticed the confused expression on the slim face. 

     "His name is Jisung, but he sometimes likes to be called Han." Now he was fiddling with strands between his fingers, focusing on that instead on too much of the feelings growing in his throat. "He has these cheeks, yknow? They make him seem fucking adorable. Which he is but like, I.. I dunno how to explain it." He dropped his hand to his lap.

    "I get it," Felix replied almost easily, rubbing the dirt on the side of the can away with with fingernail. "Can I meet him?"

    To be honest; this caught Minho off guard. Someone he just met and almost ripped his face off with a nail punctured bat really thought he was going to be able to meet his angel?

    "If you're fine with the walk. Our place is a ways away, I dont want you lagging on me." 

     "Of course not! Im able to walk a long ways, im from Australia you know. We have to run there all the time." 

     Minho felt his face scrunch. "Australia? Isnt that like.. Across the globe? How are you here in Korea?"

     Felix laughed, the sound was a deep rumble from the back of his throat. "No, I came here a few years before this whole," He waved his hand in the air to try and emphasize everything currently happening. "Yknow, Hell. This was where I met Changbin. My boyfriend." Minho noted now that he had eaten a bit and relaxed; he wasnt as quick to cry. 

    Minho repeated the continent, before nodding. That seemed to fit the slight accent he seemed to have and the fact his korean was off a slight bit. He even had freckles, which were a rarity. 

    They finished the can of food somewhere along the line, and feeling the urge, the dark haired male picked it up and threw it. Chucked it hard as he could into the darkness of the store, the sound of tin hitting something else metal and erupting in pitched thuds and clanks causing Felix to jump. However it made Minho feel better. Like he just tossed a bit of unknown weight on his shoulders away in the form of a empty can. 

   Thankful Felix didn’t say anything about it, and instead shifted to where he was laying on the ground, the jacket a makeshift blanket. “The rains not slowing down, should we just stay here?” 

   Nodding, he leaned back against the wall, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. His body suddenly seemed to droop, melt against the cold floor and sticky wall. Like the need of rest was catching up to him and flushing out all energy; he blamed throwing the can. 

    Funny how getting something off your chest or executing the urge to do something suddnely made you tired and content, fine in the moment. 

    “Yeah. We’ll go out in the morning, if you’re not up and ready i’ll leave you.” 

    “Okay, i’ll be ready.”

    Minho, rubbing his eyes, came to the conclusion the blond would do almost anything to not be left alone again. He responded so quickly it was almost surprising.

 

 

   Minho wasnt even aware he had fell asleep until he jerked awake, a sharp pain from his shoulder causing him to immediately lash out in the source causing it. A thud sounded as Felix lept back to avoid the fist, holding his hands up in surrender. 

   "Im sorry, your ear was just-" Minho huffed to get him to shut up, the ache from the side of his head setting in and giving him a headache. "Its whatever," He mumbled, flinching as his fingers brushed against the flesh. He guessed one of the nails on the bat had actually ripped a part of his ear open. Touching it left dry blood crisp on his finger tip. 

   "Anyways," Drawing his gaze back to Felix, who now wore the jacket, he pushed himself up. His shoulders and neck were sore from falling asleep the way he did, back popping immediately when he stretched. "Lets get out of here. I dont want to stay here any longer than I have to." 

   It wasnt as cold as yesterday, but that was probably the sun rays filtering through the open window and warming them up. He was actually really thankful for that, it felt nice on his back, the black hoodie absorbing even more of the sun. 

   For once in a long time, minus the pain, he felt nice. Maybe the cold weather was finally going away. 

   “I’m ready,” Felix’s hair was glowing in the sun, the blond turning to gold. Jisung’s hair did that when he dyed it. 

   “Alright. Let’s go then, get your bat.” 

    Brushing past him, he patted his hip to check if the gun was still there. It was, and prodding into his side. He tucked his shirt back to where he was able to grab it easier if the need came. 

    Huffing, Minho slipped out the window first, careful not to cut his hands on the glass. Puddles littered the ground and mud stuck to his boots, which sank a inch or two into it with a squishing sound. 

    Great, it’s going to be great having to run away from the hellion creatures. 

 

   Felix’s leap through the window was, well, a lot less graceful. He slipped halfway through and landed on his hands and knees- almost screeching as the ground soaked his pants and fingers slid through the mud. Minho almost felt bad for laughing. 

  “Shut up!” Felix groaned, pushing himself up and clapping his hands to try and rid of the dirt. 

  “Deserved it.” 

  “Did not! My hands, my hands are tainted now,” 

  “Crybaby.” 

  “Yeah, youll be crying if you have to deal with this.” 

   This carried on as they walked down the road, being as loud as they wanted. There weren’t any undead corpses near them, maybe some in the distance, but neither male made any attempt to rid of them. They alwerent any threat so far away. 

 

   Along the way, the conversation slowly drifted to Chanbin; Felix’s lover. 

  ‘He had a jawline so sharp it could be able to cut a cake’, he said. Minho didn’t believe him at first, and laughing when Felix elaborated it to be shaped like a V. 

   “Really!” He chimed, holding his hands up to form the letter, and then held it to his face. “It was like this, it looked so good on him.” 

   “Huh.”

   “Yeah, he was really intimidating too. Everybody was scared of him, but he was auch a child. Sometimes he couldn’t sleep, and would take me down to a playground at like, four in the morning.” 

   “Why?” 

   Felix simply shrugged, going out of his way to kick a empty can. “Not sure, but it was great. We’d swing and then go on the slides until we were worn out and our voices were sore.” 

   There he paused, Minho having to stop and turn around. Felix was now simply staring off into the distance, studying the clouds. They were stretched out and partially covering the sun now, bright and golden with the morning haze. 

   “You must’ve really loved him.” 

   “I did. I really did.” 

 

 

   The house took around twenty more minuets to get to. A small farm in the middle of no where it was, a dot when they first spotted it and Minho pointed it out. Upon closer inspection, it was a cozy little place. A torn up welcome mat and a rotting rocking chair sat on the porch. The door was locked, and Minho reassured Felix that it was fine working the window open and crawling through that instead. 

   “He wouldn’t come to it if we knocked,” He muttered, holding it open so Felix could get through without it falling on him. “The thudding noise always freaks him out.” 

   The latter simply hummed and agreed, staying rather silent. Perhaps he was shy to meet Jisung? Minho didn’t know why, Felix talks just as much as him; they’d get along perfectly. 

    “He’s in the bed room,” Minho hummed, before leading the younger through the living room and down the hall, calling his lovers name to let him know it was his before he started opening the door. 

   Felix was trailing behind him slowly, staring at everything on the walls. Family portraits lined the hallway, glass broken and some pictures missing. 

  One seemed to catch his attention; a family picture. Only one of the faces were undetectible, and Felix had guessed that person was Jisung. 

  Eagerly, he drifted to the open door to introduce himself to the pretty person, grinning. 

  However, the words caught in his throat and his eye widened, body tending up. The smiling person in the picture was not what he was expecting. 

   “Isn’t he pretty?” Minho croaked, grabbing the neck of Felix’s shirt to prevent him from running off. “The most beautiful person, right?” 

   Felix just stared. 

   

   Jisung was across the room, groaning and limply reaching forward to them. He sat on his knees, a collar and chain keeping him to the wall and from wandering off. His eyes were half lidded, glassy and staring at the floor. His mouth parted, and a croak left his lips, ripped and torn. His skin was dark, charred in some places where the flesh was hanging and torn. His teeth were rotted and some places on his head were bald from the dead hair simply falling off. 

   “Beautiful, go greet him.” Minho tightened his grip on the now whimpering latter before practically tossing him into the room. His causes a scream to tear through the blond’s body, immedietly causing ‘Jisung’ to jerk towards the source, rotting fingers flexing eagerly. His head would bop as he sniffed the scent of the boy scrambling on the floor, unable to see from his black wells. 

  “No, no I- I don’t want to, please, no, please,” And he was crying again, frantically scrambling backwards and gasping for air, face red from sudden panic, screaming again as Jisung started to latch onto his foot. 

   His lover could only move so far, restricted by the chain. Minho felt obligated to help him, drifting into the room and shoving Felix closer despite his desperate flailing and kicking and screaming for his dearest little Changbin. Minho guessed now he realized the golden opportunity, _why_  he tolerated him for so long.

   Felix’s screams and cries, however, met a sudden close, silenced by the yellow teeth sinking into his neck. Jisung practically crawled onto of him and kept him to the floor. Blood then painted Felix’s neck and started pooling around him, the australians hands left gripping the decaying fabric of Jisung’s t-shirt before dropping to the floor with a dull thud. 

   The blood streamed across his paler skin and absorbed into the jacket, turning that a dark red as well. His mouth was open, eyes scrunched closed, tears left staining his face. 

    Like that too, Minho guessed Changbin thought he was beautiful too. 

    “Now you can be with him,” He smiled slowly, lowered to sit on the ground. The sound of flesh ripping and the snapping of tendons or whatever the fuck stopped seeming to bother him. It was okay if it was Jisung. 

   Turning away, Minho began to crawl backwards until he reached the opposite wall, pulling his legs to his chest. There, he let his stomach be pushed up to his throat and the world to grow blurry, a small cry drifting past his lips.

   Like that, he rested his head against the wall and let the disgusting snaps and groans from Jisung drown out his crying. Why was he crying? Minho didn’t know. 

   Everything was fine. 

   It was just him and his angel now. 

**Author's Note:**

> motivation???? never met her.
> 
>  
> 
> also im sorry to all felix stans but tell him i said whats popin'


End file.
